1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna assembly and, more particularly, to a shark fin type car antenna assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional car antenna 11 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 is mounted on the top of a car 1 and comprises a movable receiving rod 110 protruding outward from the top of the car 1. Thus, the car antenna 11 can receive a wireless signal, such as the AM and FM signals, by the receiving rod 110. The receiving rod 110 of the car antenna 11 is pivoted to change its inclined angle so as to adjust the strength of the received wireless signal. However, the receiving rod 110 of the car antenna 11 protrudes outward from the top of the car 1 so that the receiving rod 110 of the car antenna 11 is easily disturbed by an air pressure or drag when the car 1 is driven at a higher speed, thereby decreasing the quality of the received signal. In addition, the receiving rod 110 of the car antenna 11 has a determined length so that when the receiving rod 110 of the car antenna 11 is impacted by a lower obstruction above the car 1, the receiving rod 110 of the car antenna 11 is easily deformed or broken due to a severe collision of the obstruction, thereby decreasing the receiving function of the car antenna 11, and thereby shortening the lifetime of the car antenna 11. Further, the receiving rod 110 of the car antenna 11 produces an air shear noise when the car 1 is driven at a higher speed, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the driver in the car 1.